Tyrador IX
|fgcolor= |image=TyradorIX SC2-NCO Cine1.jpg |imgsize=200px |region=Confederate Space/Dominion Space |sector=Koprulu sector |system=Tyrador system |suns= |primary= |moons= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter= |climate= |tilt= |gravity= |terrain= |tileset= |geography= |species=Protoss (formerly) Terrans |originalspecies=Tyradorian narwhal |otherspecies= |language= |population= |faction= Ihan-rii (formerly) Terran Confederacy (?–2500) Terran Dominion (2500–) |capital= |settlements=Elsecaro New Canaan |platforms= |imports= |exports= |status=Terran Dominion world }} Tyrador IX, part of the Tyrador system, is an important terran colony. The planet was a popular tourist destination and located some distance from Tarsonis.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Many of the resort employees were forced to work to pay off debts. The planet is considered to be to be a resort for the wealthy, and the planetary defenders, the Knights of Tyrador, have weapons and technology more to wow the guests of the planet rather than be practical in its defense.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Planetology , with its sister planet Tyrador IX in the background.]] Tyrador IX co-orbits with its sister planet, Tyrador VIII, both of them the outermost planets of the system. Tyrador IX appears to be the larger of the two.2010-04-22, The Moebius Factor Accessed 2010-04-25. The planet has extremes of climate due to the co-orbiting. A change of a few kilometers results in significant changes in temperature, humidity and other aspects of climate, exemplified by deserts being located at the base of snow-capped mountains. Such variable climates have granted the planet equally diverse and unique ecosystems.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Tyrador IX is known for its emerald coves and large reefs. However, the diverse climate has also led the the issue of large dust storms and massive fog banks that can obscure vision. History Early History Thousands of years ago, Tyrador IX was the homeworld of the Ihan-rii, a fanatical splinter group of protoss who worshiped the xel'naga. These protoss had a fondness for the world, later designing their warp prisms after a flower that once covered the hillsides of the planet. The Ihan-rii departed the planet, going into deep stasis on the fringes of the sector. Confederate World beach]] After the arrival of the terrans to the Koprulu Sector, Tyrador IX became a core world of the Terran ConfederacyUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and one of the last such worlds to be settled. Many coastal towns were set up and the Old Families possessed numerous private enclaves and estates, some of which were used for family shames.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Its economy was shattered, forcing many citizens into debt to various Confederate financial institutions, which often charged them usurious rates. These citizens often became indentured employees at the planet's numerous resorts.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Tyrador IX had seemed safe from rebel attacks, but in 2481 anti-Confederate terrorists attacked the resort town of Elsecaro, going out of their way to kill uniformed marines. They were defeated by visitors, Arcturus Mengsk, an off-duty Confederate lieutenant, and his Umojan girlfriend Juliana Pasteur's security guards. Mengsk was acclaimed a hero by the local militia. The Great War and Aftermath During the Great War Tyrador IX was used by the Old Families who wished to escape terrorist or alien attacks on Tarsonis. After the fall of the Terran Confederacy, the planet became part of the Terran Dominion. In 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the settlement of New Canaan became the site of anti-Dominion riots.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Defenders of Man Insurgency During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, Tyrador IX was targeted by the Defenders of Man for a staged feral zerg attack. The Defenders used psi-emitters to lure a swarm to the planet, causing massive civilian casualties and overwhelming the unprepared Dominion forces on the planet. A Defenders of Man fleet then arrived to rescue what civilians they could. Agent Nova Terra and her Covert Ops Crew, who had been investigating the Defenders of Man, arrived and attempted to take out the zerg threat, then deal with the Defenders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heroes (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova and her banshees attacked a group of zerg hatcheries, as the Defenders of Man set up a defensive perimeter around a group of civilians. However, the Tal'darim Death Fleet soon arrived, stating they intended to destroy the Defenders of Man. Nova knew that this would cause massive civilian casualties, and decided to take the fight to them. The Tal'darim warped in shield projectors to protect their mothership, as well as a fleet beacon to the nearby Shell Isle. Nova destroyed the shield projectors, rendering the mothership vulnerable. First Ascendant Ji'nara, the commander of the Tal'darim attack, then sent her mothership against Nova's forces, but it was destroyed. With the Tal'darim forced to withdraw, the Defenders of Man were able to rally and destroy the feral zerg, saving the surviving civilians and getting all the credit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. In the aftermath, an enraged Dominion population saw Emperor Valerian Mengsk as too weak, and began to protest outside of Korhal Palace, calling for his resignation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Cerberus Invasion Sometime after the End War, controlled zerg under the command of the Cerberus Program launched an invasion of Tyrador IX. The Knights of Tyrador, woefully unprepared, were quickly overwhelmed by the rampaging zerg broods. Salvation arrived in the form of the Ihan-rii, who had been awoken from stasis and sought to return to their homeworld. They engaged the Cerberus zerg just as New Canaan was ready to fall, and fought back against the alien tide. Known Locations Settlements *Elsecaro *New Canaan Other *Shell Isle Notes *In I, Mengsk, Tyrador IX is mistakenly referred to as Tyrador X, while later in the book it is said that the sister worlds of Tyrador VIII and IX are the outermost planets of the system. *Tyrador IX was going to feature in Heart of the Swarm as part of the Destruction of Worlds mechanic. The player could send Rokarr to conquer the planet as an alternative to the Nephor II. The aim would be to destroy one of the last standing Dominion core worlds and pave a path to Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 References Category:Planets Category:Protoss worlds Category:Terran Confederacy worlds Category:Core Worlds Category:Terran Dominion worlds